


И сжечь свое сердце в горячих песках

by chipchirgan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим давно поселился в Себастьяне, в его сердце, втором органе, пробив который убьешь человека наверняка. Джим наполняет собой Себастьяна, насыщает кровь в его венах и воздух в его легких, переплетается со спинным мозгом. Себастьян заразился Джимом, как смертельной болезнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И сжечь свое сердце в горячих песках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lose my heart on the burning sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342888) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



> Переведено для команды Мориарти на ЗФБ-2015.

В мире, где большинство людей стараются быть на шаг впереди, Джим Мориарти всегда впереди на двадцать, тридцать, сотню шагов — пророк, не такой двусмысленный, как классические оракулы, но самый настоящий пророк. Он видит все, видит даже слишком много, перед ним раскидывается широчайшая перспектива, от его рук нити тянутся ко всему на свете, он знает все правила и способы их нарушить, риски и вознаграждения за них, новые цели и пути их достижения. Ему быстро надоедает жонглировать тремя шариками, ему хочется, чтобы это была дюжина пылающих мечей, да еще смотреть в другую сторону, да еще продумывать следующий шаг.

— Ты когда-нибудь живешь настоящим? — как-то раз спросил Себастьян, только единожды: вопросы задаются только один раз, потому что Джим или отвечает сразу, или не отвечает вообще.

И Джим ответил:

— Каким настоящим?

И тема была закрыта.

***

Впервые Себастьян встречает Джима над телом некой миссис Стюард из «Лаудер». Он получил этот заказ через знакомого знакомого знакомого — цепочка, достаточно длинная, чтобы никто ни о чем не беспокоился. Конечно, и сколько-нибудь интересным это дело не было, однако нищим выбирать не приходится, а Себастьян стоял почти на грани нищеты. Из Ирана он вернулся просто бесславно, а не с общеизвестным позором только благодаря хорошей репутации его отца. Работа помогала отвлечься, но вообще Себастьян жил, как будто постоянно расчесывая комариный укус: облегчение может не прийти, даже когда волдырь расчесан до крови.

Если уж быть совсем точным, Себастьян встретил Джима несколькими неделями раньше. Тогда Джим носил личину Дэвида Кроуфорда, мягкого, нервного человека, не слишком подходящего на роль посредника. Однако собственно Джим Мориарти показывается только сейчас. Себастьян еще не знает, что это Джим, но сразу понимает, что это уже не Дэвид, а кто-то совершенно другой.

— Ита-а-ак, — поет Джим, как всегда, когда он приятно удивлен, — ты действительно пришел сюда, чтобы убить ее, не правда ли?

Правила, по которым работает Себастьян, велят ему пристрелить Джима, который для него все еще Дэвид Кроуфорд, убрать безумца, надевшего маску другого человека. Его сегодняшняя цель обезврежена, а стоящий перед Себастьяном человек источает опасность, которая окружает его мерцающим ореолом. Надо было сначала прикончить его. Однозначно.

Инстинкты говорят, что даже думать об этом очень, очень вредно.

 _Ты в игре или ты за бортом_ , говорит взгляд стоящего перед Себастьяном человека. _О, я мог бы **заставить** тебя войти в игру_ , говорит изгиб его губ, а руки, засунутые глубоко в карманы, и нога, постукивающая по скользкому от крови полу, добавляют, _но разве не интереснее будет **притвориться** , что у тебя есть выбор?_

— Ты можешь почистить мои ботинки, — говорит человек, — или ловко убрать куда-нибудь тело.

До этого дня Себастьян всегда выбирал последнее.

***

Нетрудно заметить, что они — Себастьян и Джим — диаметрально противоположны: воспитание, возможности, опыт, навыки — все разное. Себастьян привык ко всему самому лучшему, ни в чем не нуждался, воспитывался в Итоне и изучал юриспруденцию в Оксфорде. Он должен был стать адвокатом и унаследовать отцовский титул, но никогда не чувствовал тяги к оправданию этих ожиданий, да и не видел смысла их оправдывать.

Джим Мориарти — человек толпы, никто родом ниоткуда; в зависимости от акцента, которым он решил воспользоваться сегодня, он может быть из Глазго или Йоркшира, или откуда-то еще, что никак не проявляется в нем, что давно перемешалось с другими местами и временами. В любом случае, певучий, воркующий, шелестящий голос Джима — нечто из ряда вон выходящее. В Джиме живет жгучее желание, которое Себастьян никак не может понять: это не стремление доказать всем, что он чего-то стоит, скорее, доказать всем, что _они_ ничего не стоят. Однако, по правде говоря, Себастьяну нет и не было нужды понимать. У человека, родившегося с серебряной ложкой во рту, чаще всего одно желание — не скучать.

Себастьян не знает, чем именно приглянулся Мориарти. Джим никогда не затрагивал эту тему, Себ никогда не поднимал ее сам — никогда не решился бы поднять. Он может только предполагать, что не в последнюю очередь Джима привлекает кровь на руках Себастьяна и готовность убивать в его сердце, вычурные словечки, которых Себастьян нахватался в школе, то, как он произносит некоторые звуки, когда злится. Голос его отца, смягченный годами разлуки с родиной, с его родным языком, языком его матери.

— Охо-хо, для кого-то вопрос отцов и детей — болезненный, — шепчет Джим как-то ночью, и Себастьян понятия не имеет, из чего он сделал такой вывод и что побудило его сказать это. — Это нестрашно. Он почти для всех такой.

***

Через пару недель после их официального знакомства Джим похищает девушку, с которой встречается Себастьян. Она из Девона, хорошенькая, весьма сообразительная: если Себастьян и не выносит чего-нибудь, так это непрофессионализм в любой области. Конечно, ничего серьезного он не планировал, но она довольно сильно нравилась ему.

Под утренней чашкой кофе он находит карточку с адресом и едва заметной рельефной _«M»_ в уголке. Новый заказ. Неожиданно; кто-то, похоже, дошел до крайней степени отчаяния — или Джим просто в игривом настроении.

По указанному адресу в Восточном Лондоне находится склад — дюжина помещений, вытянувшихся двумя аккуратными рядами. Нужное Себастьяну здание аккуратным назвать никак нельзя. Беззвучно и мягко открывая дверь склада № 2, он не ждет обнаружить в нем среди ящиков окровавленную Рошель, связанную по рукам и ногам. 

Не то чтобы он не мог даже предположить подобного варианта развития событий, но на его взгляд это далеко не самый очевидный из них.

Должно быть, Себастьян издает какой-то звук, а может, Джим просто _знает_ , что он явился. Он разворачивается к Себастьяну на каблуках, безоблачно улыбаясь.

Себастьян не сомневался, что Джим знает о Рошель. Он живет в квартире, которую купил ему Джим, роскошной даже по его меркам, в доме с системой безопасности, которой позавидовал бы Букингемский дворец, и швейцаром, больше напоминающим предельно вежливую кирпичную стену в белых перчатках, чем человека. Джим знает, когда Себастьян покидает свое обиталище, а сеть невидимых информаторов есть не только у Шерлока Холмса. Забавно, но Себастьян, похоже, недооценил тягу Джима контролировать все на свете. Может быть, с мрачным юмором думает Себастьян, у Джима тоже какие-то проблемы насчет отцов и детей.

— У меня, представь себе, есть потребности, — мягко говорит Себастьян, подходя к Джиму.

Он смотрит на Рошель: ее лицо искажено ужасом, густые, длинные ресницы трепещут; на ней майка, которую она надела вчера вечером, и пижамные штаны, в которых ее зад выглядит сногсшибательно.

Себастьян достает пистолет и стреляет ей в голову, потому что так будет проще. Наверно, так будет единственно правильно.

Джим сияет. Потому, что Себастьян поступил так, спрашивает он самого себя, или потому, что Джиму даже не пришлось просить сделать это?

— Стоит быть поосторожнее, когда расчесываешь укусы, — небрежно замечает Джим.

***

Если обратиться к известному сравнению мира с театром, Джим — ведущий актер. Он не Яго и не Клавдий, даже не тень отца Гамлета. Джим — ярость, безумие, битое стекло. Даже если он остается в тени, нет никаких сомнений в том, кто руководит представлением.

***

— Мой, — говорит Джим, вкладывая в это слово больше, чем в имя Себастьяна, чем в любое другое слово, потому что он жаден, он самый жадный человек на земле.

Он хочет, чтобы весь мир и все люди, его населяющие, принадлежали ему, чтобы все их разбегающиеся мыслишки, желания и страхи были в его власти, он считает людей единственными объектами, достойными вложения сил и времени. Все остальное — имущество, земля, деньги — второстепенно. Если бы Джим захотел, он мог бы стать первым в мире преступником, не нарушившим ни единого закона. Преступление всевозможных рамок — суть его существа.

***

Однажды их заносит в Беларусь, и как-то утром Себастьян просыпается и обнаруживает, что его привязали к кровати, а Джим сидит у него на ногах и бреет ножом его грудь, насвистывая в такт радио.

— Ублюдок, — выплевывает Себастьян, но не двигается: слишком велик риск вывести из строя запястья или лишиться куска туловища, хотя Джиму это понравилось бы.

— Сукин сын, — продолжает Себастьян и осторожно извивается.

Джим хихикает.

— О-о-о, — томно выдыхает он, — ты совершенно прав, Себ, мой милый. Сукин сын… Давно меня так не называли. Знаешь, я весь дрожу, когда слышу армейский жаргон из твоих уст. — Он наклоняется к Себастьяну и доверительно сообщает: — Проснулся сегодня и понял, что не могу противиться искушению. Ты же не откажешь мне, правда?

И Себастьян, разумеется, не отказывает, о нет, ни в этом, ни в десятках других одолжений и сотнях других просьб. «Себастьян, убей его, и пожалуйста, поизобретательнее», «Себастьян, будь там-то, но ни секундой позже, а лучше на двадцать минут раньше, хорошо?», «Себастьян, купи мне ядовито-зеленые трусы в Сохо», «Себастьян, хочу посмотреть на тебя безволосого и, возможно, окровавленного»… Словно Себастьян — пес, которого Джим то отпускает на длину поводка, то резко притягивает обратно, и пинки забываются за частыми похвалами.

Потому что Себастьян — солдат, разве не так? Преданный до конца, пока есть сторона, которую можно держать, остающийся на борту тонущего корабля, пока его не выпихнут за борт. Он был десантником высшей пробы; он удерживал указанные позиции, служил королеве и отечеству — идеальный военный механизм. Его не волновало, кого он убивает, пока было кого убивать, пока он видел перед собой цель, пока кровь кипела и обжигала пальцы, лежащие на спусковом крючке, пока азарт вел его вперед. С тех пор не многое изменилось: он служит пусть другому, но все равно монарху, и король подходит ему больше, чем королева.

И он ждет. Ждет, когда Джим вынесет приговор или потеряет к делу интерес. Ждет назначения новой цели, ждет приказа. Иногда у него по три заказа в неделю, а иногда целый месяц пусто, и Себастьян не улавливает закономерности. Точно так же он не понимает, почему Джим сейчас сидит над ним и скребет лезвием по внутренней стороне его бедра. Впрочем, ему и не хочется ни улавливать, ни понимать. Не его это дело. И за это его и ценят, как он предполагает. В этом его смысл и назначение.

— Глупыш Себастьян, — мурлычет Джим, и Себастьян всем телом чувствует, как голос Джима отдается в нем, в самых костях, — но не такой уж простой.

Донельзя точная деталь в донельзя выверенном механизме.

***

Если мир — это театр, то Себастьян поднимает в нем занавес, пусть и по команде Джима.

***

— Развлечься! — постоянно стонет Джим. — Полцарства тому, кто меня развлечет!

Себастьян разбирает и собирает свои пушки, точит ножи, занимается тем единственным, что умеет делать хорошо, — скучной, монотонной, цикличной механической работой. Джим похож на кошку, скребущуюся в дверь, умоляя выпустить ее на улицу, хотя никаких дверей нет. В его случае все гораздо сложнее.

— Девственник что, впал в кому? — бормочет Себастьян. 

Он назвал так Шерлока, как только увидел его молочную кожу, нелепые гримасы, настолько неразвитый навык общения с людьми, что было удивительно, как обычные люди еще не пристукнули его. Джим ужасно развеселился, услышав это прозвище, заглянул Себастьяну в лицо своими огромными влажными глазами и сказал, похохатывая, как пожилая женщина: «Охо-хо, кто-то, кажется, ревнует!»

— Мм, нет. Расследует убийство в Дерэме. Даже не моих рук дело, дурачок, — отвечает Джим, старательно чистя ногти. — Такая жалость! Братцы Холмсы — мое самое любимое развлечение.

Кого-то другого одержимость Джима Шерлоком могла бы оскорбить — да, именно одержимость, захватившая Джима куда сильнее прежних его попыток развлечься, и именно Шерлоком, хотя Джим от души веселится, издеваясь на Майкрофтом. Но Себастьян знает, что тут дело серьезное. Шерлок будоражит, Шерлок — это постоянный вызов; Шерлок и Джим живут друг у друга в головах. Себастьян не удостаивается такой чести, ему не выделили даже персонального уголка в мыслях Джима, хотя Джим давно поселился в Себастьяне, в его сердце, втором органе, пробив который убьешь человека наверняка. Джим наполняет собой Себастьяна, насыщает кровь в его венах и воздух в его легких, переплетается со спинным мозгом. Себастьян заразился Джимом, как смертельной болезнью. 

Несмотря на это — а может быть, благодаря этому, как благодаря адреналину действуешь на полных оборотах, пока не лопнет сердце, — Себастьян стоит на ступеньку выше остальных. Он не сдается. Он не отвечает согласием на все, что Джим говорит, таких уступчивых ребят у Джима десятки. Себастьян не отвечает «да» не потому, что именно это, по его мнению, Джим хочет слышать, а потому, что считает Джима правым по умолчанию. Джим безупречен, хотя его поступки порой вызывают вопросы и сомнения в успехе очередного предприятия, но Джим — бог среди людей, и единственное, что может погубить бога, — его собственная гордыня.

— Как насчет Той Женщины? — интересуется Себастьян, потому что она всегда везде, где надо, и часто там, где не надо, но Джим только закатывает глаза.

— Намного более унылая, чем думает о себе, и вполовину не такая умная. — Джим подошел поближе и теперь внимательно смотрит на него. — Ну развлеки меня, Себастьян, — умоляет он, не дыша, просительно, бесстыдно глядя на Себастьяна и так фальшиво, что это было бы забавно, если бы это был не Джим. — Иногда ты доводишь меня… до развлечения. Неплохо сказано, а? И уж точно правдиво, — добавляет он, сопровождая каждую паузу взмахом ресниц, словно выжигает Себастьяна в своем мозгу, откалывает от Себастьяна кусочки, которые изучит потом.

Себастьян знает еще одну хорошую поговорку, как нельзя лучше подходящую Джиму: что горит ярче всего, прогорает быстрее всего. Да, он ослепляет своим блеском; да, он гений; да, он сумасшедший, да, тысячу раз да. Но он не создан для длительного существования. Себастьян не может даже представить Джима в восемьдесят, шестьдесят, сорок лет; сама мысль об этом пугает своей нелепостью. Джим Мориарти, управляющий своим преступным синдикатом за фасадом какой-нибудь галантерейной лавки, дон Мориарти… Нет-нет, ни в коем случае. Но что тогда остается человеку, который держит мир в кулаке?

В голове у Джима тикают часы, бесперебойно отсчитывая секунды до конца. Тикают, словно часовой механизм бомбы, неуклонно приближающий самый оглушительный, самый ослепительный, самый разрушительный взрыв из всех, что когда-либо сотрясали мир.

***

И Джим взрывает здания, обманывает картинные галереи, повинуясь его желанию, исчезают люди, он держит в руках самые глубокие подземелья и самых темных личностей Лондона и эффективно руководит ими. Он создает новые и новые блестящие композиции, ведомый неутолимым желанием развеять скуку, строит планы, плетет паутину, интригует, а Себастьян — его всегдашний козырь в рукаве, незаменимый в случаях, касающихся знаменитых доктора Уотсона и мистера Холмса, Той Женщины, Снеговика, когда и где бы он ни понадобился Джиму. Пешка, всегда стоящая там, где надо.

Одна из истин, усвоенных Себастьяном в первые дни жизни при Джиме, гласит, что совпадений почти не бывает, кто-нибудь обязательно стоит за самым невинным происшествием. Если есть бог или хотя бы судьба, то именно ее ирония свела их или по крайней мере забросила в этот мир Себастьяна, чтобы Джим его нашел. Никто никогда не понимал Себастьяна так хорошо, как Джим, никто не давал ему то, чего он хотел, не видел истинных причин его желаний. Ему приходилось скрывать свои мотивы под налетом морали цивилизованного общества, совершая дурные поступки во имя благих целей, а теперь… Теперь он делает то же самое, но потому, что ему так хочется. И потому что Джим просит его об этом.

Джим однажды называет Себастьяна вторым самым опасным человеком в Лондоне. Это значит для Себастьяна больше, чем аромат духов его матери, первый убитый им человек, первая ночь с женщиной, палящий жар охоты, сердце тигра, еще бьющееся, в его руках. Он всегда стремился быть первым во всем, от него требовали первенствовать всегда и везде, но быть вторым после Мориарти не значит быть вторым.

Они партнеры, но не ровня.

Об этом Себастьян никогда не забывает.

***

Джим — человек странных вкусов, переменчивых, как его акцент. Себастьян видел его с другими — с его игрушками, его чертовыми «развлечениями». Они приползали к Джиму на коленях или оставляли на коленях его, уходя; это неважно: Джиму не интересно банально превышать лимиты. Этого можно достичь с кем угодно. Множество людей помогают Джиму заявить о себе, сдуть ряску с поверхности реки жизни, сломать установившийся порядок вещей, освободить народ от страха, _улучшить этот мир_. На самом деле Джиму интересно забраться мироустройству внутрь, ухватить марионеточные ниточки, вывернуть все наизнанку, сломать всё, всех и себя самого. Он не стремится к анархии ради анархии; просто паззлы в собранном состоянии не больше, чем скучные картонные картинки. Куда любопытнее составляющие их кусочки сами по себе.

Во многом Джим никак не выделяет Себастьяна из кучи своих игрушек. Он так же жесток с ним, так же развратен, как с другими. Джим любит кончать на Себастьяна и в него, а потом смотреть, как сперма вытекает на простынь; любит резать Себастьяна и разукрашивать его синяками. Он любит ломать свои игрушки и портить их, и Себастьян сам не видит оснований быть исключением. Джим рвет, разбивает, ломает и находит в разрозненных частях больше, чем в величайшем целом. Однако Себастьян — единственный, кого Джим потрудился собрать заново, сломав, и продолжает чинить раз за разом. В результате Себастьян утратил товарный вид, но стежки, удерживающие его от распада, прочные, жажда любви и разрушения утолена и прощена, и учиться на чужих ошибках не так уж трудно, если уделять этому хоть сколько-нибудь внимания.

— Ты экстраординарен, — как-то сказал Себастьяну Джим и пропел, как всегда, когда говорил серьезно: — _Экстра_ -ординарен, — разделяя слово на два, и именно так Себастьян всегда думал об этом.

***

Иногда Себастьян размышляет о природе так называемого зла. Он всегда без лишних колебаний прибегал и прибегает к жестокости. Это какая-то проверка свыше, думает он, и если да, то что он должен делать? Сопротивляться? Или наоборот? Может быть, он создан именно для этого? Может быть, это наследственное? Может быть, что-то проснулось в нем в армии, разбуженное выстрелами и криками, и начало расти? Или это был только вопрос времени, и неважно, где Себастьян находился — в Лондоне, в Индии, в полях чертова Дувра, — все равно рано или поздно это что-то пробудилось бы?

— Я думаю, надо спросить генетиков, милый мой, — говорит Джим. — Лично я никогда не доверял психологам.

***

Иногда Себастьян задыхается от ненависти, думая о том, с какой легкостью Джим читает его: одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы прицепить на Себастьяна ярлык и убрать в соответствующий ящик. Иногда это работает на него, когда он вваливается в квартиру, стиснув зубы, с горящими порочным огнем глазами, и Джим усаживается рядом с ним, напевая:

— Бедняжка Себастьян, бедняжка Себ, неужели выдался неудачный день? — и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, тянет так, что шея хрустит. — Разве мы не славную кашу заварили? Разве мерзкий, гадкий посол не дал тебе проявить себя во всей красе?

— Толстяки медленно бегают, — говорит Себастьян. — Можешь себе представить.

— Могу себе представить, и как ты тащишь его труп на себе, — хмыкает Джим. — Трудновато тебе пришлось.

Тащить труп действительно было трудно, но это не та разновидность трудностей, которую предпочитает Себастьян, хотя наблюдать, как серная кислота делает свое дело, было весьма любопытно. Впрочем, в задачу Себастьяна даже не входила полная ликвидация тела: он оставил зубы.

Этим вечером Джим разминает плечи Себастьяна, пока тот абсолютно не лишается воли, поит его виски из пластиковой чашечки, извлеченной непонятно откуда (и явно детской: она желтенькая в горошек), и Себастьян чувствует, как теряет управление своим телом и мыслями. Ноги едва держат его, он ощущает смертельную усталость — или наркотическое опьянение (этого он не забудет), — и Джим буквально тащит его в постель. 

— Дорогуша, — кокетливо и псевдосочувственно бормочет Джим, прижимаясь губами к груди Себастьяна. — Ты так напряжен. — Он толкает Себастьяна на кровать и запускает руки ему в волосы, проводя пальцем по шраму за ухом. — Тебе, кажется, кое-что нужно.

О да, Себастьяну очень нужно кое-что. В низу живота словно горит огонь, который ничем не насытить и никак не затушить. Джим подкармливает этот огонь, играет с ним, как с котенком, утихомиривает — и убирает руку, не давая пламени ни разгореться как следует, ни опасть. Джим всегда, всегда требует внимания.

Самое забавное, что он всегда в центре этого самого внимания, весь мир смотрит на него, тысячи и тысячи людей зависят от его настроения и направления мыслей. Но даже это в конце концов приедается — одни и те же проблемы, одни и те же просьбы… Люди любят фокусы, но не любят, когда иллюзию разоблачают. А Себастьян — единственный в мире, кто понимает, какое безумие двигает эту машину, что за человек стоит за бесчисленными преступлениями. И ему ничего не нужно, он хочет только того, чего хочет Джим: ад разверзшийся, разрушение, трупы, выжженная земля, обрезанные и перепутанные нити, все и сразу. Они меняют мир постепенно, деталь за деталью, пока на месте старого внезапно не появится новый мир, несущий их клеймо.

Несколько секунд Джим смотрит на Себастьяна с широчайшей улыбкой-оскалом.

— Становишься сентиментальным, любовничек? — спрашивает он и начинает целовать Себастьяна.

Его поцелуи медленные, тягучие, от них его губы краснеют и влажно, опасно блестят, и Себастьян борется с желанием _потребовать_ еще. Пальцы Джима останавливаются под челюстью Себастьяна, слегка сжимают его горло.

Джиму не требуется сколько-нибудь значительного времени, чтобы разозлиться или притвориться, что разозлился. Воркование и нежные касания сменяются шипением и укусами, мурлыканье и насвистывание — царапаньем и щипками. Джим аккуратными знаками отмечает свой путь по телу Себастьяна, требуя реакции, капризничая, как ребенок, понявший, что примерное поведение хорошо до поры, до времени, а вот выкрутасы и вопли привлекут к нему в разы больше внимания.

— Мы сегодня в настроении побунтовать? — спрашивает Джим, отбрасывая остатки рубашки Себастьяна, и тот улыбается акульей — почти джимовой — улыбкой.

Иногда единственный способ выиграть — не начинать играть, и если проклятый Шерлок Холмс не умеет отпускать наживку, однажды ухватив ее, это не значит, что Себастьян такой же упертый баран.

— Пытаемся понять, как далеко можем зайти? — строго спрашивает Джим, как будто ему самому это не нравится, как будто он не готов к игре, в которую Себастьян не вступает, как будто он не знает ответ, все ответы на все вопросы, заранее.

Ведь нет никаких ограничений, думает Себастьян сквозь шум крови в ушах: рука Джима продолжает давить на его горло, воздух со свистом выходит из легких, а вот вдохнуть едва получается, боковое зрение начинает отказывать. И никогда не было никаких ограничений. Множество ночей их постель превращалась в настоящее поле боя — никаких сигнальных слов и знаков, никакой пощады, битва до конца, — и в итоге один из них чаще всего отключался, и оба перемазывались в крови. Себастьян в отличной физической форме и знает много грязных приемов, но Джим изучил его тело, как влюбленный, как врач, как мясник, и может заставить швы, которые удерживают Себастьяна в целом состоянии, разом разойтись, и Себастьян даже не успеет понять, что были какие-то швы.

Большинство людей видят Джима только перед самой смертью, и Себастьян знает, что к нему это тоже относится. Затянувшаяся отсрочка не гарантирует, что его смерть будет менее мучительной или что он вообще останется в живых. Святые всегда плохо кончают, и Себастьян готов пойти по стопам того, в честь кого его назвали, и так или иначе умереть за Джима.

— Чего ты хочешь, Себастьян? — спрашивает Джим, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, по-птичьи легкий.

Его пальцы птичьими коготками впиваются в запястья Себастьяна, но это одно из немногих мест на теле Себастьяна, которому не грозит серьезный ущерб. Запястья, пальцы, глаза — не самые красивые части его тела, но самые полезные, а Джим держит Себастьяна при себе, пока он может стрелять без промаха.

— Чего-то ты ведь хочешь? Ты же знаешь, что достаточно только попросить. Давай, разомкни свои хорошенькие губки, _попроси_ меня как следует, — и что-то меняется в глазах Джима на слове «попроси», потому что он замечает крошечную прореху в броне Себастьяна, и это лучше, чем открытая грудь, потому что не так скучно.

Джим продолжает:

— Я могу заставить тебя умолять меня.

Его голос ничего не выражающий, грудной, скучающий, потому что они оба слышали мольбы бессчетное число раз. Плач, вой, упрашивания, попытки заключить сделку… Все люди одинаковые, когда обдерешь с них одежду, социальный образ и притворство и оставишь перед собой обычного представителя биологического вида. Но Себастьян перестает быть обычным, когда рядом Джим.

Иногда кажется, что Себастьян и не жил вовсе до того, как встретил Джима Мориарти. У всего, что было до него, осталось только одно важное качество — отсутствие Джима. Это как фантомная боль наоборот, с которой никто ничего не сможет сделать.

Черт возьми, похоже, он действительно становится сентиментальным.

И Джим читает его мысли и тянет:

— Ми-и-илый, — с выражением притворного изумления на лице: широко распахнутые глаза, идеальный овал приоткрывшихся губ — его лучшее выражение.

Удерживая равновесие, Джим намеренно упирается коленом в живот Себастьяна, в давно зажившую рану, полученную в Ялте, и Себастьян думает: «Ублюдок». Игра зашла так далеко, что эта мысль окрашена нежностью. Себастьян вжимает пальцы в худущие бедра Джима, чувствуя кости, — он мог бы переломить Джима, как соломинку, если бы захотел свести счеты с жизнью, — и опрокидывает Джима на спину, царапает его, кусает, делает все, чего, как кажется Себастьяну, Джим хочет, и шипит, когда Джим просовывает бедро ему между ног. Вынести можно, но все равно не слишком приятно. Впрочем, и на том спасибо; Себастьяна здесь не было бы, если бы ему это не нравилось. Он уже чувствует, где у него будет болеть завтра — все мелкие царапины, укусы, миллионы нервных окончаний, протестующих против подобного обращения, вливающих свои голоса в симфонию боли, волны которой то накатывают, то отступают под чутким и решительным руководством Джима.

И Джим прав, Себастьян хочет кое-чего — всего, на что он может рассчитывать, и понимает, что получит это, когда Джим отбрасывает в сторону белье — черт возьми, вельветовое, что за роль он играл сегодня? — и нависает над Себастьяном, упираясь коленями в матрас по обе стороны от себастьяновых бедер. Одной рукой он придерживает член Себастьяна и резко, без предупреждения опускается на него. Это почти больно; скользкая теснота охватывает член Себастьяна, и Себастьян с трудом остается в сознании, входя в Джима все глубже.

— Дьявол, — цедит он сквозь зубы, сжимая бедра Джима.

Тот ухмыляется, выпуская коготки.

Черт знает, когда Джим успел растянуть себя — может быть, как только Себастьян ушел, а может, непосредственно перед его возвращением. Джим провидит, как будут развиваться события, когда Себастьян еще не понял, что что-то началось. Джим знал, что для удовлетворения Себастьяну будет мало выполненного задания, ему потребуется драка или секс, или и то, и другое, и организовал необходимое. Причем необходимое, возможно, не только Себастьяну, но и ему самому, потому что желания Джима определяются желаниями Себастьяна, определяющимися желаниями Джима, — уроборос, который никогда не выпустит из зубов свой хвост, даже если сможет.

— Дьявол! — повторяет Себастьян, впиваясь пальцами в худые ягодицы Джима, насаживая его на себя.

Он ничего не контролирует и чувствует себя свободным. Ему кажется, что у него стоит уже целую вечность, он пьян, а может, и накачан чем-то посерьезнее, весь избит и покрыт синяками, полузадушен. Он скалит зубы и определенно не собирается снова срываться, как бы ни провоцировал его Джим, а Джим покачивается над ним, награждая их обоих новыми кровоподтеками, медленно поднимаясь и резко опускаясь.

Джим может затащить Себастьяна в постель, играя на его чувствах, потребностях или _проблеме отцов и детей_ , но Себастьян и сам готов идти за Джимом в спальню и поддерживать его в любом садистски-мазохистском начинании. В Себастьяне, как во многих людях, тоже живет жгучее желание причинять боль, но в отличие от других он не считает, что это плохо. Он не считает, что он плохой. Он просто такой. 

— Говорят, что психопаты не способны испытывать подлинные эмоции. — Джим криво улыбается, и в его улыбке есть какая-то глубина, напоминающая искреннее чувство. Что было с Джимом до того, как он нашел Себастьяна? Какой он был, горящий одиноким огнем посредине мира, втягивая весь мир в черные дыры глаз? — Это похоже на подлинную эмоцию?

Это похоже на подлинную эмоцию больше, чем все, что чувствовал в своей жизни Себастьян.


End file.
